


AngBanged!

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Metal AU, Interviews, M/M, Mention of blood, Mention of sex, Philosophy, black metal inspired, nichilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: Black coffee:'Why the hell you’re so obsessed with blood?''Why the hell you’re so obsessed with pills?!'- Back and forth between Morgoth and SauronRed Wine:-'Together in music, together in life' - Morgoth-'He’s afraid of what I might say' - SauronWhite Wine:As Melkor answers, Mairon joins us. He greets his partner first with a nice ‘hey’ and a peck on his lips. Then it is our turn: shaking our hands, he questions how many glasses of wine he is behind so far.Blush wine:You already know the incipit: we meet with Melkor ‘Morgoth’ Bauglir at the same bar in the city centrum.Steaming tea:With a cup of steaming tea in his hand and the impression of being constantly lost in deep thoughts, he sits comfortably on the black couch in the tour bus and waits for the first question.Raw Black Wine:Morgoth ordered a fine Raw Black wine, and over its pervasive aroma we had the following (unusual and surprising) conversation.





	1. Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It started like a joke on tumblr but it took my hand... and now I'm having a lot of fun imagining interviews with them.  
> For each chapter there will be a picture giving some 'aesthetics'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic:

Everyone knows that Morgoth is a guy with extreme opinions. But you hardly knew he is very romantic.

We meet Melkor at the smallest cafe in the center. He sits on a chair and scratches his forehead with puzzlement. He doesn’t like interviews. Strangers stress him out. He’d rather be somewhere else.

  
We shake hands and congratulate him on the two prizes of best-selling album and best world tour. Morgoth, or Melkor Bauglir as he actually is, laughs at everything.  
  
Don’t the prices matter to you?  
\- ‘No’, he says and pauses, ‘But if I got them, they mean something to others, then it is good’.  
  
Morgoth is not alone. He brings with him Sauron, second lead vocal and guitarist, who also is his life partner, who is 15 years younger than him, who is in Morgoth’s words ‘his connection to reality’, who doesn’t speak that much, who giggles at some of Morgoth’s comments.

Morgoth uniforms in black, is convicted of violence several times, and appears in several ways as **the** mother-in-law’s **nightmare**.

Are you a violent?  
[Morgoth laughs.]  
  
\- ‘You almost have to ask Mairon about that’.  
  
\- ‘No, he’s not violent’, Sauron says. ‘Except for sex’, he adds after two seconds of thinking.

\- ‘He likes it that way’, Morgoth explains with a serious expression.  
  
How long have you been together?  
\- ‘On Sunday we have anniversary’, Morgoth says, ‘We have been together for 45 months’.  
  
He looks apathetic while he speaks but the church-burning hobby looks almost like a sweet entertainment when you have a careful control on your anniversary with your partner.  
  
Are you a romantic type?  
[Morgoth does not answer.]

\- ‘Yes, he is’, Sauron says, ’It’s him who arranges good anniversary dinners and stuffs’.  
  
How did you meet?  
-’In a bar, it was about closing time. ‘, Morgoth answers, ‘I was sitting miserably with a glass of wine. Mairon just came by to look after his ex. I was completely sick, and suddenly I saw a bright figure at the door. It was him. I thought he must be mine forever’.

Was it love at first sight, then?  
\- ‘Not exactly,’, Morgoth’s lips shape into something that can be reminiscent of a tiny smile, ‘I had to work a little for it’, he says.  
  
What do your parents think of Morgoth?  
\- ‘We live together’, Sauron replies, ‘we are independent, self-sufficient and not in need of any approval’.  
  
\- ‘I’m probably not as crazy as people thinks’, Morgoth adds.

Perhaps his fault is only to answer honestly and sincerely to the questions people asks him.

Besides music, what joins you?  
-’Nothing’, Sauron promptly says, ‘he is a dick’.

\- ‘At least I’m not obsessed with blood’, Morgoth claims, ‘Why the hell you’re so obsessed with blood?’

\- ‘Why the hell you’re so obsessed with pills?!’

Two evil blacksters quarrelling like an old married couple. In any case, we dare not ask if Sauron’s sweet spot is his own blood or other’s.

On the table in front of him stands a cup. The coffee Morgoth drinks is just as black as his mind.

Do you regret anything?  
\- ‘No,’, Morgoth says, ‘I have no regrets’.

They live in a farmhouse in the middle of the forest. There they have no TV neither internet.

\- ‘We also have a small two-room in the city centrum. Mairon is more a urban kind than me. So we live a little here and a little there’.

What do your parents think about your opinions?  
\- ‘I only have my father. But I think they are more worried about how to deal with all the odds, that it will be too tiring at the end’.

How do you handle your life?  
\- I really enjoy the mountain. I like the silence, being in the forests and just thinking. By nature I am really enormously shy, but I have this urge to be honest with myself and the world.

When you sing you look anything but shy.  
\- ‘Playing in my band represents only an extreme extremity of myself. Mairon is the other one. The third part doesn’t exist’.

Are you afraid of dying?  
\- ‘No. You die when you die. And death comes for us all’.


	2. Red Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic:

You remember Sauron. He’s that skinny, long-haired dude playing and singing in the scariest (Ang)Band in Arda. Intrigued by his charm during Morgoth’s interview, we called him and asked for a meeting to talk about music and life for a short session, but we weren’t at all sure how interesting it might be to him.

We meet him at the same small cafe in the center. He is reserved, bordering on refined, a true natural eye-catcher. He sips expensive red wine, and stares affectionately at his 15-years-older-than-him boyfriend, Melkor ‘Morgoth’ Bauglir, sitting on his side

‘Two-for-one’, we greet them both and shake hands as if we were old childhood friends, ‘We were worried we might annoy you, Morgoth’, we explain why we chose to take contact with Sauron and him only.

-’Together in music, together in life’, Morgoth says, ‘but I won’t get in the way’, he reassures us.

-’He’s afraid of what I might say’, Sauron jokes and laughs.

We laugh too, and then envy the casual glance they just share. Over three bottles of very fine red wine we have our conversation.

Is it true that ‘Mairon’ means ‘perfection’?  
-’It means ‘the excellent one’ but it can’t be properly translated into today’s language. In ancient language, admirability and perfection denotes the same concept as they are both linked to the Light’.

Does that make sense to you?  
-’Perfection gives one full joy, so that, yes, completely’.

Light, and still you sing and write about darkness.  
\- ‘The one who sits in the Darkness is the bringer of Light’.

What is the relationship between your music and perfection?  
\- ‘I can honestly say that previously we had a lot of chaotic ideas. It all depended on what was practically doable at that moment. During the latest years we were able to do much more of what we wanted. I’m talking about the last concert, for example, when we were able to outline a consistent use of symbols. Most of them we’d used earlier, on a smaller scale, like fire and different types of singing, but we hadn’t gotten around to assemble a more factual spectacle. The last one was beautiful— aesthetically brilliant and very addictive, like an ancient ceremony in a desecrated church. Brilliant, so that perfect’.

How aesthetics are important to you?  
-’Essential’, he answers with no hesitation.

I take it you have a preference for simplicity.  
-’By stripping things down to the bare essentials, the expression gets stronger, more vivid. Simplicity makes everything intrinsically cleaner and more beautiful. Almost cruel.’.

We got many questions by your fans: they literally adore you.  
-’Go forth, I always answer any question’

What kind of being are you?  
-’That’s a question that really occupies me. If I had to dig to the very core of my person, then I would say that I see myself as a creature of perpetual unrest. Antistatism, that’s me in one word’.

How about music? What are you listening to lately?  
-’A lot of throat-singing with headphones: it is invasive in a good way. And also because of Melkor, who wants silence most of the day’.[Morgoth nods with the head] 

Are you as sexy as they say?  
-’I’m not sure if sexy is the first word that springs to mind when I think about myself, but some people might think so’.

Now comes the most asked question of all:: _Why_ a 15-years-older-than-you boyfriend? [laughs and tries to ignore the fact that his boyfriend sits just next to him and is pouring us all more wine]  
-’The way he gazes at me, like a living wonder’, he sips slowly. ‘Also, there’s something about his will. The will to discover my individuality, to become something unique in me, that I think is very strongly present in him. I can’t explain why, but I know that this is something I’m deeply captivated by. I love it: the unlimited will to be with me’.

This sounds more like vanity than perfection.  
-’A blend of both’.

Did you suddenly fall in love with your boyfriend?  
-’It was coincidental, really, that I met him. I just broke up with my ex and…half-jokingly told my friend, that I had come to a point where I had to either find a fetish or fall in love. And then, I met Melkor who somehow gave me both. I’m really a pretty grounded person, you know, I can be merciless, but I remember that the ground became a very strange place to stand without him’.

Does that feel like freedom to you? [and we know we are giving him a hard time...as the one-minute staring contest ensues consequently].  
-’I am terribly comfortable with myself, and still now there is no way back. Yeah, it is. Perhaps a different kind of freedom and _perfection_ ’

Let’s drink to that. To perfection.


	3. White Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic:

We meet Morgoth in the centrum. He is polite and kind from the very beginning as we shake hands greeting each other; one corner of his mouth slightly turns up at the edges, maybe it can be interpreted as half smile. Perhaps he feels at ease with us at that point, and doesn’t see us any more like strangers. And still, for us his presence is intimidating, so tall and threatening dressed in his usual black overcoat. Or, maybe, it is simply part of our own perception of him.

With our surprise Sauron is not there with him this time, even if we asked for a double interview. We thank him for giving us the opportunity to meet him up after six months from the last meeting.

‘Mairon will join us for dinner’, he explains.

‘Dinner?’, then we ask.

‘Yes,’, he replies perplexed, ‘Dinner’.

He brings us to the bar he often frequents. As we enter the combined bar and restaurant, we’re welcomed by the owner, who happily greets Melkor. Have we ever told you that it is a wine bar with soft saxophone music playing in the background?

‘But let’s start the interview once I’ve emptied my bladder’, Morgoth chuckles.

We take our sits and, during his absence, quickly reorganise the interview saving the double set list for when Sauron will join us. This looks like a great occasion to know the man, Melkor Bauglir, in a deeper way, not only the stage character, Morgoth; and we don’t make any mystery of it.

This is a nice occasion to have a very intimate conversation with you, Melkor, for we are very interested in the man behind all the spikes and makeup.

-‘This one might be one of my problems,’, he says, ‘when I rarely talk to journalists, I interact with them as beings and not as workers. So that, I still can’t say what journalists really expect from me’.

We could make it cosier with…some red wine? [Morgoth loves red wine, _Ed._ ]

-‘This is a good idea’, he nods.

Because we understand it is a busy day for you.

-‘Yes, very long travels. We left home at 5:00 in the morning and we are supposed to come back around 6:00a.m. or something. But it’s ok now’.

The first time we saw you live was a few years ago, and we were so impressed that we had to sit down for 15 minutes or so afterwards, thinking about what happened on the stage. What do you think about that, that people can be so moved by your music and performance?

-‘I hope so. If that’s possible, that’s one of the best reasons to perform for. I basically create music to feed myself. So, if that is something that feeds others, then that is great’.

That was actually our next question: do you cope with your own emotions through your music and if so: how? Through the writing or performance?

-‘The good thing with music is…’, he stops and ponders, ‘I’m very old-fashioned, I rarely write anything down: Mairon is the one who writes and writes. I keep it all in my head. Also because I believe in the oral universe rather than the written one. The written universe is somewhat restricted. The oral universe can express emotions way better. And music can easily trigger a memory, but also maintain the direction that you have to give. So, I try to fall in to the energy of the song, and, since I don’t write the lyrics down, I carry them only in my mind’.

You can literally feel them?

-‘Yes, absolutely. If it happens that I write music and concepts down I immediately get rid of them, then they don’t mean anything to me anymore. To write things down means that it doesn’t belong to you anymore’.

This is actually interesting and perhaps we can go back over it later.

-‘Of course’.

Let’s try with something more personal, shall we?

-‘Mmm’, he hums and nods.

Is it hard to live once dubbed ‘the most evil man alive’ by some magazines? Does it get any kind of influence in your everyday life? [Morgoth has served time in prison for aggravated assault, _Ed._ ]

-‘A lot has happened, so certain things have shaped me in some sort.’, he stops as three full wine glasses are placed next to us. He then goes on, ‘But I have only walked the path I want to walk. So, one shapes one’s own destiny, in that sense, but that’s what it has become’.

How a typical day of yours looks like?

[Morgoth blankly stares at the glass for good three minutes as if in catatonia, then he sips and enjoys the wine in a ritual that is his own thing]

-‘A good, long intercourse, shower, breakfast, studies and music are some facts of my everyday life. Balancing music and other interests - as artworks for music, for instance- can be challenging. At the moment, it’s a bit stressful’, he pauses for another sip, ‘but I have a tendency to get into a proper focus when something tries to distract me, so it might actually help me in the sense of becoming lazy. I’m originally extremely lazy, so it’s good to have something that I can push myself with’.

Do you mean your partner in life and music, Mairon/Sauron? He said he is restless.  
[he nods]

–‘That is what I mean,’, he pauses, ‘also’.

Are you sex obsessed?  
[he remains in silence for some seconds]

-‘To me, it sounds different from what you said, as I don’t think in terms like those ones’. He sips then goes on. ‘Mairon has a strong and potent erotic charge, different from every other human being I have ever met, and with this I mean that everything he does turns into a sexual experience. If you watch our gigs, you will get better what I mean exactly. In everyday life he is not that different: I lust Mairon everyday, every night. He is not that lusty as I am, so sometimes it is’, he pauses, ‘it could be a bit different and… I think it is healthy to have that lust in your soul. It makes you feel alive’.

It’s funny to imagine you coming back home and Mairon saying “no, no, no!”.  
[he politely laughs swirling his wine in the glass but abruptly gets serious again]

-It never happens. Next question.

When performing, you wear face-painting, spikes and blood makeup covering parts of your body and face. Can we consider it a part of your artwork?  
[he nods]

-‘Performing live is actually sending out energy and that’s what we’re trying to do in with music and visual. Like a big fresco that can be seen, listened and felt. I’d say describing performance as a type of artwork qualifies’.

As Melkor answers, Mairon joins us. He greets his partner first with a nice ‘hey’ and a peck on his lips. Then it is our turn: shaking our hands, he questions how many glasses of wine he is behind so far.

‘Only two,’, Melkor answers, ‘but now we take some bottles’, and then he calls the waiter to order.

Dining with Morgoth and Sauron is an experience. We let Melkor order for us all salmon with cream of cauliflower, clarified butter, radishes, and pickled red onion. Mairon picks the wine and pairs the food with a white wine from the North-Est region.

‘White?’, Melkor asks.

‘Give it a chance’, Mairon replies.

We chat, a bit of small talks about weather and stuffs, their answers grow shorter as six full plates of food are placed next to us.

And the wine.

Melkor sticks his nose in the glass to check the bouquet, first looking explicitly sceptical. He ultimately decides to try a glass of the cloudy wine. The sensation has to be so overwhelming for him that he is rendered speechless. After a moment of silence, he looks to Mairon with misty eyes.

‘Really, this is ... it is so perfect’.

‘I know it’, Mairon answers pouring us the wine after it was approved by His Majesty Morgoth.

‘At first, I thought something was missing, but with the onion now in my mouth, it’s absolutely perfect. I cannot praise this match enough’.

‘I thought so’. Mairon gives a nod of satisfaction.

While eating we continue our interview like a simple chat between friends.

We talked with Melkor about emotions, music and the best way to join them together or face them. What do you pick? Writing or performance?

-‘Yes,’, Mairon replies, ‘we have a very different method. I write all my ideas down so that I can ponder on them. And still, I think it is quite close even if Melkor says no’.

‘I have the energy not on paper, it’s focused in myself’, Melkor says, ‘So, a paper it’s a more secluded universe’.

‘You look at it in a matter of space because you say that you like to expand to the Void with your energy’, Mairon responds, ‘the only difference is that a paper is an organised Void: it is more of trying to meet the energy. It’s different when you kind of…create the energy, where the energy is around you’.

Melkor is not really sure about it. He grabs at his glass and drinks a copious gulp of wine.

Do you have any pre-stage ritual?

-‘No, just putting on my ‘face’, basically’, Morgoth answers, ‘I just try to fall into the mood of the performance. We can say that the ritual in itself is falling, but that goes for everything in almost anything else’.

-‘I get a blow-job from the singer just before going on stage’, Sauron naïvely declares.

With makeup and the whole costume?

-‘Yeah,’, he says with a wry smile, ‘We are AngBanged! It is amazing!’.

[We all laugh together]

Is it hard to work in a band, where many heads have to work synchronised?

‘For me it was difficult to work with people that are not me, especially in the beginning’, Melkor answer, ‘we might have our differences but now it is working extremely well: there’s a good flow also thanks to Mairon. Sometimes, I’m the medium that I cannot control but we are in tune with what we are doing’.

‘I’m a bit paranoid in the sense of who I work with’, Mairon says, ‘There’s a lot of people that just want to work with you because you have a name and represent what they want to be. I feel fairly very certain that this band will continue the way it is. The line-up is very strong and very good to work with’.

It may feel like a big swing, but we believe that there is a lot of romanticism in your music —not between people, but toward things like nature and natural aspect of the human being.  
[both nod]

‘Definitely,’, Mairon answers, ‘I’d add a true love for the ego in a real healthy sense. I explain it as being drawn to the essence as a whole’.

Are you going to release anything in a short time?

-‘Let’s just say that things are in progress’, Melkor replies, ‘Our focus has always been on the act of music creation rather than its commercial release. However, once a piece has been fully composed I tend to set it aside and move along to the next, so recording is obviously a good idea, at that point’.

We don’t insist on the matter. We run the bottles of wine out, sometimes in a monastic silence sometimes chatting, before they leave to go back where they live, in the middle of nowhere.

We really appreciate all the time you took to do this. It has been a pleasure and a honour to dine with you.

-‘No problem,’, Melkor says, ‘that was our pleasure’.

Morgoth pays the bill for us all.


	4. Blush Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we start to chat, we are served with a bottle and four full glasses of pale purple blush wine.

Let’s be honest.The first conversation we had with Morgoth, the black metal founder and frontman of the band ANGBAND, was awkward.  
It was obvious that it didn’t make him feel comfortable. If it wasn’t for Sauron taking the edge off of chatting with us, the interview would have been a real disaster.  
We didn’t lie when we published the interview, not even we did take things out of context, pretending that what happened was different from that it actually was.

Now, that we are at fourth interview, we can assure you that the context has changed and improved with each meeting. Morgoth seems relaxed as he speaks of the cold intensity behind his various artistic expressions, from music to artworks, as well as the need for religious eviction.  
That’s what he likes to do best: talk about the world in relation with his music and other passions. Even better if his ‘ _supreme predilection’_ , Sauron, sits right beside him and holds his hand in his.

You already know the _incipit_ : we meet with Melkor ‘Morgoth’ Bauglir at the same bar in the city centrum. He doesn’t like to change his well-establishes habits, and we don’t even want that it happens.We are still intimidated by his presence: he always has a scary atmosphere all around him and a very strong aura. Most of the time we don’t actually know how to interpret the long pauses we meet, that can’t be filled with words or anything, and it still feels uncomfortable with his long silence. We are sure we will never get used to some of his characteristic features.

Compared to Morgoth, Mairon ‘Sauron’ Gorthaur seems a living light with his pale blonde hair. The guy with his holy, sharp looking face is attractive to anyone, his gaze definitely bewitching, and still somehow disturbing: if you have the necessary courage to bear it for more than two seconds, you will literally drown into his eyes and meet his fiery temper.

As we start to chat, we are served with a bottle and four full glasses of pale purple blush wine.

-‘Recently,’, Morgoth explains the choice, ‘I’ve had the chance to taste blush wines and discovered that they might not have been as sweet as rosé wines, especially if dry, thing that most of all I prefer’.

Can we mention how you both are very nice dudes to speak with, despite the ‘evil’ image that has been painted about you, and you in particular Morgoth, trying to make a lot of sensationalism all around your character. Does this image bother you at all?

-‘No,’, Morgoth begins with his quite tone, ‘I can’t work around other people’s perceptions, and, honestly, I don’t care. In the end, if people have some sort of intellect…or anything close to it, they will see and understand that things are very much tainted with misunderstandings and misconceptions. People often narrow down a subject by their own ability to be themselves, so I’ve never seen this as a problem; if people jump to conclusions it’s because they are in that narrow space themselves.  
It doesn’t bother me if they don’t understand me or if they paint me in their own image, that’s how people are. I always think that people have the same understanding and knowledge than me but, of course, this is not always true, but I always speak to them as if they did’. [he laughs] ‘I never think that people have a different idea about me when I communicate, but, of course, this is the wrong way to look at things, but it’s something I do unconsciously’.

-‘What can I add when everything is already said?’. [Sauron laughs] ‘Opinions are only opinions. And still, if we deny anyone an opinion, we cannot grow stronger’.

We have problems to get your religious point of view. Are you a sort of pagans? Or rather, do you consider yourselves more atheists?

-‘If one needs to put a name on it,’, Morgoth answers, ‘those are probably where most people would place us. The matter is more complex and it would easily take one whole day to be faced. Furthermore, I’m not in that right mood, right now’.

Tell us when and where, and we will be there for it.  
[It follows a long ponderation pause in which all his facial muscles tense. He then turns to face Sauron, who silently nods at him.]

-‘Yes,’, eventually His Majesty Morgoth gives in, ‘we can arrange it after the tour’.

They said that Melkor/Morgoth is a moody person. Is he?

-‘Definitely’, Sauron nods, ‘he is an extreme mood-dependant, both in private life and in any project. His performances on stage reflect this fully’.

-‘For instance,’, Morgoth tells, ‘if I don’t get into one song in one determinate moment, I will not sing it, not in studio recordings neither in live shows. The same applies to matters and discussions’.

Not even when touring?

-‘Especially’.

How do you solve the problem of setlists with other group members and technicians?

-‘Rather than using prefixed setlists,’, Sauron explains, ‘an hour or so before a gig he personally writes down whichever songs he feels like performing’. [Morgoth nods]

‘It’s all about the place in which we play and my mood,’, Morgoth adds, ‘so that each show is unique’.

[Ever-inquisitive, we later checked the setlists of the last tour dates for comparison. We could conclude that there are notable differences between each show, even between cities, some being treated to three more songs than others, _Ed._ ]

Do you write the music for ANGBAND alone?  
[Morgoth doesn’t answer straightway, but seems deep in thought for some minutes]

-‘Sometimes it happens,’, he then replies, ‘when I create the song on keyboard and have it translated into riffs but most of the time I require, _I need_ , an energy exchange with Mairon: I just sing the melody lines and then get him to interpret them’.

-‘When it comes to lyrics’, Sauron says, ‘we do a…very visceral work exposing ourselves, our experiences and pain. Sometimes it feels scary, when we put our world out in order to effect somebody else: you can never know what reactions it will rouse’.

For those of you who have never seen them live, Morgoth and Sauron stage demeanours are unlike anything else that comes to mind. Anyone but Sauron would incite the crowd through body language and gestures that are perceived on the emotional plane: not by chance, he is the first of the band to take the stage. On the other side, very few frontmen -and perhaps no one but Morgoth - would likely reap much success by casually strolling around the stage and occasionally pointing at people.

We think that ANGBAND gigs work so well because you build up a deep contrast during performances. Morgoth works as a sort of keeper, a divine entity who gathers the power of the show: when you sing, you really look as if prophesising something. Sauron, on contrast, is as a sort of separator, or emotional director: with guitar in your hand your eerie, freezing melodies create an atmosphere of confounding malevolence: you unleash that power towards the crowd and send it back to Morgoth. [Sauron nods]

-‘I like to make my entrance on stage as dramatic as I can, clad in a mist of dry ice for, instantly, there is the sense that the onslaught is going to be a bit more sudden than ever. I think it create an absolutely monumental backdrop to Morgoth’s shrill screaming and growling’.

-‘Never thought of it’. [Morgoth says and looks at Sauron with that reflective look in his eyes, a consequent long ponderation pause ensues.] ‘The spectacular aspect never held much appeal to me, it’s always been more the sound of it… so, uhm, I guess it’s only the music. Nor have I paid much attention to its aesthetics, this is Sauron’s job and he is so fucking good at it. Probably if our concerts turned into spectacles is only for him’.

We’d like to know if your styles are experienced by you as some manner of innate flow state you tap into, or more in line with a wanted, deliberate theatrical performance.

-‘I think we approach the roles we select similarly to how an actor prepares himself’, Sauron says, ‘so that, it’s really important to us all of the group to know in which mood Morgoth feels before the show because everything is built up around him. Instead of over-explaining a lyric, what most of the players do calling it ‘interpretation’, we remove elements and put in characters to present. So, there might be a logical theatrical perspective in this method, but it’s also the natural flow and the harmony of it’.

-‘I try to immerse myself into the state and emotion of the song,’, Morgoth answers, ‘a connection partly pre-established through memory. Usually, when I think or create or sing, I have the tendency to walk – just to roam around freely, no matter if in a room, on a stage or in a forest. I’m there physically, but I’m not there with my essence, I’m lost. I never write down lyrics – we already talked about it, I keep all things in my mind just to remain constantly aware of them: there must be continuous communication between me and my thoughts. I think that might be the reason why I have to fall into the emotion of the song and let it become an active part of myself. A certain concentration is required as well: that’s where my main focus must be’.

Does he actually walk about your home?

-‘He does,’, Sauron nods, ‘and quite often’.

What you would change in your performances?

-‘I like to allow things to happen just the way they are. Well,’, he stops and thinks about it before going on, ‘smartphones and cameras are such a nuisance: they should be banned, basically. It’s kind of rude towards others in the audience, as well. And why on the earth would you stand there looking through a screen instead of observing and feeling what’s happening? It’s a strange world, and sometimes I can’t get it’.

Which is the weirdest thing ever happened during concerts through the years?

‘Well, once we didn’t really notice what happened from stage with all the lights in our eyes, it was something we were told about afterwards. The consequence of what happened was that we were just told to stay in the dressing room and wait there. Walking out, we saw how chaotic it was outside and were kind of shielded with guards all around. Then they drove around for quite a while, making sure no one was following to find out which hotel we were staying at’.

The reason of it all?

-‘We still don’t know,’, Sauron says, ‘they said that the crowd was so huge that police and local security had thoroughly lost control of the situation; they then had to call in the special forces and it all ended in chaos’.

We admit we are jealous. The way Morgoth does his devil horns is really interesting: most people curl thumbs over their middle and ring finger, but…you do it in a more relaxed way and it seems perfect.

‘Do I?’, Morgoth inquisitively asks as he does try his horn gesture. Sauron smiles and joins his horns with Morgoth’s in an intimate movement.

We swear our editorial staff gets tons of questions about your private life every day…

-‘This sounds morbid’, Sauron says, ‘I like it, go forth’.

I think people enjoys the fact that you’re a couple also in real life and, honestly, you look great as couple.

-‘You say it because you didn’t see us fighting’, Sauron laughs.

That was actually one question: do you ever argue?

‘We do,’, Sauron says, ‘not on daily basis but, yes, we do argue’.

Why do you fight mostly?

-‘Opposing views’.

This sounds romantic.

-‘There’s nothing romantic in sleeping on the couch for three nights in a row’, Morgoth says, ‘he has the audacity to lock himself up _in my room_ , _in my home_ ’

-‘ _Our room_ , _our home_ ’, Sauron points out, ‘this is not a matter of ownership but stubbornness’.

They said that make-up sex is great after having an intense fight. How many times a day do you have sex?  
[they look at each other]

-‘Twice?’, Sauron shrugs.

-‘We don’t plan it’, Morgoth slightly shakes his head.

How you would describe your relationship in terms of effect on your lives?

‘I fell in love for the first time in my life at 37 years old with Mairon’, Morgoth declares, ‘since then, everything feels different and…new. I’m learning everyday’.

‘Perhaps it’s not what people want to know but,’ Sauron answers, ‘I’ve never laughed more, read more, thought more or come more than with Melkor’.

‘Same’, Morgoth confirms.

Do you cuddle?

‘The whole night’, Morgoth nods, ‘the best time of the day’.

‘He sleeps on me,’, Sauron confirms, ‘basically’.

Who is the jealous one?

-‘Are you jealous?’, Sauron asks quizzically.

-‘Well,’, Morgoth starts, ‘he’s too cute’.  
[Sauron giggles]

Is it a yes?

-‘We love and trust each other’, Sauron concludes.

We’ve been talking for more than an hour and the interview ends the way it started: sipping at our very good wine in a religious silence.


	5. Steaming Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With a cup of steaming tea in his hand and the impression of being constantly lost in deep thoughts, he sits comfortably on the black couch in the tour bus and waits for the first question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heelloo to you all. I hope you can get some fun with our fave dark lords Morgoth♡Sauron during this Sunday of February. Lot of love♡

If any Arda band would be labelled a sinner, that would be the famous ANGBAND.

We speak to the iconoclastic frontman Morgoth and the enigmatic guitarist Sauron in occasion of their world tour “Sin over Arda”. An interview a bit different from the ones we had in the past. First, for the event. We didn’t feel like add more pressure to them with hard questions. You know, the tour-life is not all glory, in fact the majority of it is not at all. Touring on world tours means for the most very heavy periods: just imagine being confined to the van for a 10-hour drive with very poor sleep, without moving and doing almost anything. And this is only the beginning: many months far from home, seasoned with long travels on tour-busses, flavoured with insomnia (sleeping in real beds in hotels only when locations are quite hard to reach, which means over 16 hours on the road), spiced with few time to eat a real meal, salted with shower as a luxury and peppered with litres of caffeine mixed with anxiousness every day. It sounds like a recipe for a mental and physical breakdown.  
And second, we did it to meet all the questions our staff gets daily, all concerning their private life and aspects of their personalities. For all these reasons, we tried to plan a funnier meeting without being pushy, but still having the variable of Morgoth’s mood and state of mind.

Although being amongst the most controversial and feared personalities of all music genres, Morgoth – alias Melkor Bauglir – immediately seems like the perfect gentleman when he welcomes us in his tour bus, right before the show. With a cup of steaming tea in his hand and the impression of being constantly lost in deep thoughts, he sits comfortably on the black couch and waits for the first question.

First of all, thank you for your time. We think this is so valuable in the middle of a world tour.

[Morgoth nods once]  
-‘No problem’.

We guess you’ve had quite a few interviews lately.

-‘I let the others do the interviews the previous days,’ he chuckles, ‘so this is actually the first one in over five days.

-‘With “ _the others_ ”’, Sauron points out from the back of the bus, ‘he obviously refers to me’, pouring tea from a kettle into two cups.

[we laugh and Morgoth smiles for the first time ever, looking in the direction from which Sauron’s voice came with a kind of tenderness that suggests a deep connection with his stage and life partner]

In what phase of the tour are you now?

-‘We are basically in the middle of it at the moment,’ Sauron answers serving us two cups of the same black tea Morgoth is drinking, ‘we started in February and going back home at the end of December, taking some pauses during the summer’.

-‘At this point, we have toured South Arda, Middle-East and done a leg in our home country as well, up in the North’, Morgoth replies, ‘We are soon to visit the rest of Arda, Middle-West and again some dates in the Est. We will also head into the festival season with only a couple of dates on the costs and Islands’, Morgoth suspends for sipping, ‘I’m not exactly a summer type’, he chortles inwardly.

-‘We are a kick-ass band touring with a kick-ass album’, Sauron claims sitting with his cup of tea right next to the singer. 

The line of fans grows steadily outside as we continue our talk. Why do you think your music is so popular? How can you explain this phenomenon?

-‘I think we can explain it with its trueness, that it’s genuine’, Sauron begins, ‘I suppose it appeals to lots of people. People are saturated with most of everything, and are continuously being bombarded with much of the same _emptiness_ seen from different corners of the life. I suppose they find something else, a meaning, in our music. Perhaps, they _live_ it like cathartic: it speaks to people who don’t follow the crowd’.

[Morgoth is deep in thought and serious for some seconds before replying]

-‘I’m actually quite sure’, he starts with his solemn tone of voice, ‘that our popularity is connected with the development of the idea of…personal freedom. In any case, as a musician, I can say that you never know who will get something out of what you sing, and I find it interesting to see how people connect to my work’.

Correct us if wrong but we can see a sort of link between what you both are saying and the title for your world tour, ‘Sin over Arda’. It is not only for having the main song called ‘I’m Sin’ in your album but something more deep: saying that your music is an “extremely liberal” form of art is to employ an extremely liberal definition of the phrase “extremely liberal”, which is probably linked with your own idea of “extremely liberal freedom”, doesn’t it?

-‘That’s why he almost accepts to chat with your fanzine and you only’, Sauron smirks and giggles.

-‘That being said,’, Morgoth suspends as if to not reveal so much of his own world, ‘we can argue, or simply don’t argue at all, that people can’t change and atone for their past sins’.

What if we go through all of them, right now?

-‘I’m probably plunged into sins’, Morgoth puts the empty cup on the table.

Gluttony

-‘Yes,’, Morgoth nods and stares for a while at the cup on the table, ‘I’m a wine connoisseur and like to match it with good food: they both give their best once paired. Probably, it would be described as sin for the extreme satisfaction I pour into it’.

-‘Then, I will be punished for enjoying a way too much the matches you do’, Sauron infers consequently, ‘You know, it is exactly the fulfilment that makes the difference here: it is the _fulfilment_ that has to be punished’.

Sloth

-‘I’m extremely lazy and…sometimes apathic. I’ve always to find something to push myself with. My other half has to suffer for that…for example, I completely enjoy cooking, but Mairon does the cleaning’.

-‘We actually made arrangements,’, Sauron explains and we laugh, ‘he makes glorious food for me and I do dishes’.

-‘But I don’t think sloth is one of your sins’, Morgoth turns his pale eyes to look at his partner.

-‘I’ve never been lazy’, Sauron shakes the head.

-‘But you sleep over 10 hours', Morgoth argues, 'when possible'.

-‘Strictly speaking’, Sauron specifies, 'that’s not being lazy, '.

-‘See,’, Morgoth circles his arm around Sauron’s shoulders, ‘you’re almost a saint’.

-‘I definitively am!', Sauron protests with an attractive pout, 'I live with you every day!’

[Morgoth chuckles]

Vanity

-‘I’m a sort of vain person…’, Morgoth begins, ‘but probably my vanity is trying to get beauty from life: all the beauty I see has to be mine at any cost. And still, I’m quite sure you have to ask Mairon about this matter…’

-‘Oh,’, Sauron speaks, ‘vanity would probably be my deadliest sin. We already talked about it, as I recall…’.

We hinted at it.

-‘I’m satisfied with myself and I don’t think that…reaching, requiring and shaping around perfection should really be marked as a negative. On contrary, we live in a society that makes us to be insignificant. Easy to say why: if we are insignificant, we might become expendable as well’.

-‘The point is,’, Morgoth debates, ‘that there are many who do not tolerate others daring to be themselves. But you know where it comes from: they recognize in themselves that they are unable to recognize themselves. So that, better to mark the others as the weak ones’.

Greed

-‘Well,’, Morgoth begins, ‘this would be the same thing as with the vanity. What I am greedy for? Beauty and satisfaction… those two go hand in hand, for there is no one without the other’.

-‘I think I’m greedy in a matter of life and experiences,’, Sauron asserts, ‘I just want everything and I want it all. Is it greed or vanity to allow things to be more alive at my disposal? I don’t think so’.

Wrath

[Morgoth’s three minute blank stare without flinching does send chills down our spine]  
[ _we can’t even explain how creepy it felt to be there in the room with him,_ _Ed_.]

-‘You may think I am quite a calm fellow with low voice and aplomb,’, Morgoth finally starts to speak with his innate deep tone, ‘but I can be very, very…angry when...’, he pauses for a while, ‘when people want something from me inappropriately; or when someone doesn’t do their job and responsibilities, because it means that my work was in vain. Especially, it angers me when people don’t respect the boundaries and cross borders’.

-‘I don’t scream or yell at you but, believe me, I am a vindictive person’, Sauron explains, ‘I can be spiteful, a real asshole, and once you become a target, I will destroy you slowly’.

Envy

-‘In some cases I envy people who are very strong’, Morgoth nods, ‘in their strength of mind’.

-‘I’m quite too arrogant too be envious!’, Sauron laughs, ‘So, of course, I’m envious… It’s like natural: everyone’s envious of something, I think. A talent or one attitude you still don’t master, but it doesn’t really affect my life. I just go straight and don’t care’.

Lust

-‘Purrr’, Sauron teasingly whispers.

-‘I’m very…instinctive’, Morgoth says, ‘I am the force of lust, the force of pleasure but I wouldn’t say that lust is properly a sin’, he then points out, ‘everybody lusts something, it´s in our nature to lust. To me I lust beauty in general and Mairon in particular’.

-‘I like sex but… I like more the prevalence of aesthetics rather than the sex act and sexuality itself’, Sauron begins to tell, ‘I think nowadays there’s a sort of obsession all around it: if you don’t speak about it, if you don’t claim your favourite positions openly and so on, you’re like…jeopardized. Even the term ‘lust’ doesn’t refer sexuality necessary, but an intense longing: it would be towards anything. Anyway, if you watch our concerts – they’re aesthetically sensual their own way. There’s something primordial in it that triggers many impulses of various sorts. This is _lustful_ to me’.

One last question before leaving you to your show tonight. What do you miss most while touring?

-‘Mmm’, Morgoth hums, ‘when you have over 60 gigs after one another, you expend a hell of a lot of energy even if getting energy back from the crowd and start to become drained. I miss my home: silence and isolation above all, for solitude and distance from everyone else is very important to me’.

-‘Sleeping in my bed with my partner’, Sauron promptly replies, ‘when you've been on tour for months and you've slept in a twelve seat van with all the band members on top of you…don’t ask me why but that’s it, of course you wake up some mornings and just hate everyone’.

We shake the hands with the guys after diving into their life. When we pull the bottle of wine out of our backpack to thank them for this nice meeting, Morgoth’s cheeks get a sort of tinted colour.

We certainly are underwhelming you with our wine choice…

-‘Well,’, Morgoth is visibly touched as he takes the bottle, ‘I don’t use to drink while touring but that one is one of my favourite, actually: deep dark colour, with flavours redolent of dark berries and other forest fruits; a hint of musk in the right crop. Powerfully alcoholic, perfect for a rich dinner: I’m going to save it for a special night after the tour. Thank you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank♡you


	6. Raw Black Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo there! I hope I'm finding you well and in good shape.  
> This chapter was not planned and...it just bloomed in my mind some days ago. Then, I felt the need to put it down, and *today* I need to publish it: this is a gift for me and my friend J 🖤  
> ♡♡Hopefully, it can also be a gift for you all♡♡

Back to their everyday life after the fatigue of a world tour filled up with an incredible number of dates, we meet with the most admired and talked-about couple in the musical environment.

The holy side of Morgoth sounded interesting to us all, but when we asked to re-interview him about it for this issue once accomplished the tour, -as he promised, we simply got a ‘normal’ appointment: we were worried we annoyed him with a so direct request. But what we discovered was the happiness-made-flesh accompanied by the earthly personification of perfection, ready to satisfy the first request just in another place, in another occasion, for which we already have date and location.  
For this interview the situation was just the same, very salient for having our guests at ease, especially His Majesty Morgoth: the same bar in the city centrum where he is almost a regular.  
Morgoth ordered a fine Raw Black wine, and over its pervasive aroma we had the following (unusual and surprising) conversation.

You seem very much relaxed, even happy. In what ways do you channel the more intense side of your personality now that the tour is done?

-‘I’ve got my method’, Morgoth replies, ‘Ninety percent of my artistic expression is not perceptible to the world. Though I know that my work tends to be mostly about self-communication: it’s about inner development. But that ten percent has to be shared, at some points. It’s a sort of…paradox’.

Is raw wine one of your methods?

-‘Absolutely,’, he nods, ‘this actually is my new passion evolved from both worlds: wine itself and music’.

Sorry, we are natural wines newbie. Maybe we need a brief introduction to what raw wine is…

-‘Natural wine is farmed and transformed without adding or removing anything. Basically, it’s wine that ferments itself in the cellar —without added yeast, sulphites, or sulphur to not obscure its natural taste. As such neither tight filtration is used: the result is a literally living wine from living soil. It smells of one thing—rarely pleasant, more like a barn—but taste of another’.

Are you drinking it, lately?

‘Yes, I’m exploring it in its many ranges.’, he tells but looks completely immersed in his own world, ‘But there are days when you’re unable to drink them at all. They can be a bit…unusual and pungent in a noticeable way. They are as moody as I am…Erratic wines!’.

-‘Psychotic wines, then!’, Sauron grins teasingly.  
[we laugh together]

We can say that the passion for natural aspects in their truest and rawest expression is undoubtedly a leading factor in your relationship with wine and music.

-‘Precisely’, Morgoth responds.

We can take a further step and say that this seems to be a pursuit of yours.  
[he nods, but then a one-minute staring contest ensues]  
  
-‘I feel that we live in an age of change’, Morgoth starts again, ‘Humans of all epochs have always sought meaning to their existence but now it’s reached extremes’.

-‘With contemporary society so completely de-void of substance,’, Sauron speaks, ‘I believe people are searching to a greater extent than ever before – they long for nature and a communion with it’.

Do you mean in a spiritual way?

-‘It could be spiritually permeated,’, Sauron explains, ‘but it doesn’t have to be a spiritual pursuit ineluctably: might as well be something of historical or cultural orientation’.

What makes people nowadays, then?

-‘I’d say clothes,’, Sauron laughs, ‘but don’t get me wrong, the answer is deeper than what it seems’.

Indeed, it is. Do you uniform in black for this matter?

-‘Sometimes I wear greens, greys, dark reds and so on’, Sauron replies first, ‘it’s all up to my mood’.

-‘I’ve always dressed in plain-coloured clothes, keeping a strict style’, Morgoth asserts. ‘Ever since I was a kid, I’ve never worn anything but mono-dark gloomy coloured sweaters. Then, it switched into black and black only’.

-‘Seeing ugly people puts me in a terrible mood’, Sauron avows, ‘I’m grumpy that way: aesthetics are important to me’.

Are we still talking about fashion?

-‘I’ve said it before that “clothes make people”’.

Do you mean people in ugly clothes?

-‘The worst thing I see are people walking around in sweatpants!’, Sauron confesses, ‘If you’re going to be part of society, you can at least dress properly. At least, decently’.

-´He doesn’t wear sweatpants not even home´, Morgoth points out.

This makes me think about OnePieces. Have you seen people wearing those all-in-one jumpsuits?

-‘I’m convinced that the creator is counting money and laughing his ass off as we speak’, Sauron concludes.

-‘What’s a all-in-one jumpsuits?!’, Morgoth looks around, ‘It’s been a long time since I was to a fashion show’, he then chortles.

Have you ever?

-‘No,’, Morgoth answers, ‘It’s not the planet I’ve been on’.

-‘Neither I honestly,’, Sauron shakes his head, ‘it would be interesting, though: camouflaging by using too many details is a sign of deception. Or simply that a thing is not good enough in itself’.

Talking about music, do you think the metal scene as a whole has bad style?

-‘Most have poor style’, Sauron affirms.

How so?

-‘There’s too little seriousness when things become business. But I admit it: I’m a bastard obsessed with aesthetics. People can just do whatever and the world does as it wants: I’m not here to judge. This has nothing to do with the content of the ideas, but rather with the right of people to express them: we should chase for freedom’.

A recurring topic for ANGBAND is that of freedom, but it is of little use in an environment or a society where the consequences of that intellectual exploration are not allowed.

-‘That’s the point’, Sauron tells enthusiastic, ‘Nothing nowadays talks about the self. And when it does, it doesn’t speak to us because it’s not our language anymore’.

-‘If we speak the way _we_ _have to speak_ and behave the way _we are taught to_ , it kills freedom of speech and act’, Morgoth agrees, ‘When you don’t allow people to speak, that’s when you breed hate. If you prohibit things, people just end up gathering in the dark, that’s how you end up with extremists. It ostracizes people because they have a different opinion, instead of talking to them and trying to make sense of what they say. There’s always a reason why people think in a certain way’.

[Morgoth pours us all more wine]

What’s your plan for this after tour?

-‘To go into hiding and work in secrecy’, Morgoth chuckles.

-‘It will be a long winter’, Sauron resigns himself to it sighing.

-‘Just you and I’, Morgoth smiles sarcastically and looks towards Sauron chucklingly, ‘in one eternal winter’.

Although you seem to be complete opposites, it’s clear that you’ve achieved the kind of collaboration and understanding that only love and mutual respect can really foster. Our question is: how difficult is to work and live all the time together?

-‘All the emotions we’ve had to deal with and the bumps we’ve hit along the way have been a learning curve’, Sauron answers first, ‘I personally like to think that all of the disagreements in the early stages -both of the business and of the everyday life-, were fundamental stepping stones to where we are today’.

-‘Sometimes we find it difficult to have a dinner as a couple and not end up talking about work’, Morgoth analyses, ‘But it's not all bad, of course. The flexibility working for yourselves offers is something we really treasure. We sometimes have only each other to answer to in first place, and that’s pretty empowering. It can feel like there’s no escape, but ultimately you have complete freedom’.

And, on contrary, can you handle the distance, then?

-‘We don’t really need to be hanging from each other all the time,’, Sauron looks at Morgoth, who nods silently, ‘but it feels wonderful to meet again in the bed at the end of the day. And, of course, yes, we can handle the distance pretty good: last year I was on a holiday with my family in the South’.

-‘Hopefully, we don’t have to handle it that often’, Morgoth concludes, ‘in between long tours and my own internal solitude, there is not much time left for being together: that aspect of our life is not visible to the most’.

We can’t imagine your first date together…

-‘We were actually sitting there’, Sauron points at a small round table placed in a corner near the fireplace, ‘he said almost nothing for like…the whole evening? Few words spoken only to enhance the qualities of the red wine we were sipping at… I thought it was weird, honestly: it seemed a lesson and was a bit annoying, actually’, he pauses a while, ‘What really happened was that he stared at me without interruption and never took his eyes off. At the end of the appointment, I was really shaken and discomfit: normal people just don’t behave this way’.

-‘I’m a kind of very shy person’, Morgoth clarifies.

-‘I needed two days to understand that…’, Sauron goes on, ‘it was devotion from the start to the end: he venerated me for two hours in a godly silence. He didn’t flood me with words about his job, family and random stuffs, because _I_ was the focus of the date. And the wine he ordered was what he saw in _me_ ’.

[Morgoth takes a sip at the wine with an infinitely proud face and a particular fierceness in his look]

-‘He won me over by nurturing my vanity, basically’’, Sauron giggles, ‘I called him and gave him another chance, for I was too desperately curious. The second date was somehow better: kind of gotten used to it at that point. On the third, the stakes were therefore higher: he invited me to his home and we talked restlessly all the night long. I was enchanted, totally crazy about him already’.

Did you plan those dates?  
[Morgoth slides his fingers through his black long mane]

-‘I don’t usually plan anything’, Morgoth declares, ‘I really tried my best with the wine, however. I’ve paid plenty attention for a right combination match between Mairon and wine’.

‘It was delicious’, Sauron confirms, ‘and it’s become one of my favourites ever’.

As we speak, a young man in a leather jacket approaches and asks if they are really Morgoth and Sauron. “Yes,” Morgoth answers a bit perplexed, and they are then asked to pose for a picture. “That’s all right” Sauron agrees, and the three are photographed by the young man’s friend.  
As we resume talking, the two friends are still giggling with excitement at the event.

‘That happens oftener now’, Sauron says with a wry smile, ‘and we are not quite sure how to relate to it’.

-‘Socialising is not a natural state for me’, Morgoth admits.

-‘But you’re getting better, lately!’, Sauron giggles, ‘You’re starting answer, even if with a monosyllabic ‘yes’ or ‘no’!’.

[Morgoth nods proudly]  
-‘I work in mysterious ways’, he laughs.

How do you relate to your position as the faces of black metal?

-‘I’ve never related to it whatsoever’, Morgoth says, ‘I’m me’.

-‘A chat or a picture never killed anyone’, Sauron muses, ‘however, one cannot allow himself to be limited by other people: I’m ok with it as long as people are quietly about their business’.

Do you have a final message for your fans?

-‘No’.  
(Morgoth laughs)

Time is running out for us, and with it the wine too. We shake hands with the guys.  
Thanks again for taking the time to speak with us!

-‘Thank you’, His Majesty says nodding.

-‘Thank you’, Sauron winks, ‘see you next time’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡ Thank you for your support! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
